As an example of this type, an electric storage apparatus including a plurality of electric storage devices aligned in a first direction, a frame holding the plurality of electric storage devices, and a monitoring circuit module arranged on one side in the first direction of the plurality of electric storage devices is known (JP 2012-64356 A).
Meanwhile, such electric storage apparatuses need to be arranged as closely as possible in a limited space, while eliminating wasted space as much as possible, in order to enhance their electric storage capacity per unit volume. From such a viewpoint, the electric storage apparatus disclosed in JP 2012-64356 A suffers from a problem that, when such electric storage apparatuses are transversely aligned, their electric storage capacity per unit volume is reduced due to there being monitoring circuit modules that have no electric storage capability.